User talk:Loki 71
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vector Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:34, September 17, 2011 2 versions of ogre? Did you make 2 ogre-pages with only slight difference in names (Ogre Physiology/Ogre Phisiology) on purpose? --Kuopiofi 21:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No it wan't deliberate, i initially only inteded for one Ogre Physiology to be present. the Phisiology was a mistake on my part. One i don't know how to fix. I saw that Phisiology was supposed to be a candidate for deletion but... --Loki 71 21:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ogre Physiology I've been editing Mythic Physiology's Variations and finished this today, as the maker of the page, what's your opinion? I tried to keep it as close to details from Wikipedia as possible, with a few facts from TV tropes added. I've get into Satyr Physiology in few weeks time, do you have objection for something similar as what I did to this page?--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Behemoth Physiology Feline Physiology? Could you give a link, I've never heard about that one.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Chess Mimicry Why would you think anyone was going to delete this? (CNBA3) Because people are always undoing my edits and i'm trying to make a valid point with this one. (Loki 71) Giant Physiology Because giant ages aren't mentioned that much, expect in RPGs and even those go from shorter than human to centuries. Adding anything that deals with aging on Applications is like saying all rodents live, say, five years when they go from year to around ten. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Harpy They were spirits of strong winds and storm-gusts, nothing to do with lightning. As far as I know, they never ate anything that couldn't be eaten by humans or attacked by biting, so please, unless you can point a source about those powers to me leave them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) None of those have any proof in Answers, Encyclopedia Mythica or Theoi, Theoi calls them the "spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind", EM "personification of storm winds". If you have a proof for your claims, send me a link to the site and quote instead of saying it fits the theme or something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Enhanced Surveillance ES: "possess extensive knowledge of surveillance", ie. know how to perform surveillance SFG: "generate a field that can be used to detect all that occupies it", ie. create supernaturally a field that can be used to survey. Association maybe but not Application. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Neon Manipulation Neon gas isn't laser, this is about manipulating the periodic element and nothing else. If he can do that it just means he has two powers, one to control neon, other to control laser. Seriously, that single individual can do something doesn't mean eery user can do the same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, first thing on my Talk page is about Signature... is it really that hard to miss. Because one power is about manipulating the periodic element neon, other is about laser which is form of light. If someone can use both that's because they have both powers and not because they are directly linked, only connection between them is that you can use neon to produce certain types of gas laser. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Wings Wings are mainly used for movement and only secondarily for weapons. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Artemis Mainly because she isn't Mistress of All Animals, which is what Beast Lordship basically is, only wild ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) what do you call any animal before it's domesticated? cats were wild, dogs were wild pft! humans were wild at one time. how can that not fit with her?